


by the book

by uai



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Bickering, Cooking, Dialogue-Only, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23471425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uai/pseuds/uai
Summary: Jordi teaches Aiden how to make a bomb.
Relationships: Jordi Chin/Aiden Pearce
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24
Collections: Fluff Gift Exchange





	by the book

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clockworkcorvids](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockworkcorvids/gifts).



> Thanks to Lokiitama for organizing the exchange and to Kieran for the vague prompt (asshole)!
> 
> Other parts of the gift are: [moodboards](https://saruman.tumblr.com/private/614424076457558016/tumblr_q88mx9SQzU1yzwfsy) [on](https://saruman.tumblr.com/private/614428299451678720/tumblr_q88q14QGmf1yzwfsy) [tumblr](https://saruman.tumblr.com/private/614428386296774656/tumblr_q88q3f0u961yzwfsy), [moodboard on pinterest](https://pinterest.com/alexsandrkallus/watch_dogs/) (includes tumblr gifs) & [spotify playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3OrjY8i0B7swetHH9rFVrM).
> 
> Hope you eat well tomorrow, buttface.

“How stable is that?”

“All ingredients are stable, Aiden. What do you think we’re doing?”

“Cooking a bomb isn’t exactly the safest thing there is. I still don’t understand why we’re doing this.”

“Because you don’t know how to.”

“I don’t need to know everything, Jordi. You’d be out of a job if I did.”

“And I’m not teaching you to get rid of corpses. I’m not an idiot, you know.”

“You could have fooled me.”

“Shut up and hand me that.”

“Milk cream? For a bomb?”

“You’re not the professional here, turn down the cheek.”

“Fine, _Chin_.”

“Say that again and I’ll break your jaw. You’ll never get to eat this bomb.”

“ _Eat_? Jordi, I’m not going to eat a bomb.”

“A bo- Aiden, are you that dumb?”

“I’m repeating what you said. Are _you_ that dumb?”

“I can read the situation. We’re in a kitchen. I’ve used butter - not _unstable_ butter, I still don’t know where you got that idea, but real butter. I just asked you for milk cream. You still think this is a bomb, press the big red button and it goes _boom_?”

“It’s what you said!”

“No, _I_ said bomb. The situation says it’s a _chocolate_ bomb.”

“...”

“Cooking? Making food, ever heard of that?”

“Yes. Shut up.”

“You thought I was making a butter bomb. I’m not shutting up about that.”

“Yes, you are.”

“No, I’m not! What did you think it was going to do, butter up your enemies?”

“ _No_. I don’t know everything there is to know about bombs.”

“Throw confetti at them?”

“ _No_.”

“I’m running out of absurd ideas to tease you with.”

“So don’t.”

“Why? Hm. Did you think it would blow your mind?”

“Please stop.”

“You’re right, that wasn’t funny. Can you get me the milk cream now?”

“Are you done making fun of me?”

“You know I can’t promise that.”

“Five minutes?”

“You just love ruining my fun.”

“I’ll give you a kiss.”

“Make it two and you got yourself a deal.”

“Here’s your milk cream.”


End file.
